


Perils of Ashlyn Pittman

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Wacky Races
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn is curious of her family history (not really, it's more of a homework assignment), but she finds out from her dad an amazing secret about her family's relationship with the legendary Penelope Pitstop. When Ashlyn discovers this, she finds her true calling in a career and finds Penelope to find out more, only to be challenged by a relative of Dick Dastardly. Ashlyn and Danielle are OC's belonging to a friend of mine who asked for me to write this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Joseph Williams High School. Inside there was a particular student we were going to study today. The girl had fair skin with black hair tied into a low ponytail with a blonde highlight. She wore a coal-black jacket with an orange top, jean shorts and dirty brown shoes. She was paying close attention, but found herself daydreaming. She didn't know why, but she had this dream to become a driver, not just earning her license at age 16, but to become more than that. Such as a racecar driver. The teen smiled at herself as instead of taking notes, she sketched a racecar for herself and envisioned it.

"And the winner is Ashlyn!" the announcer in her head cheered as she sped to the finish line and won the gold trophy.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn! Ashlyn!" the imaginary audience cheered.

"Ashlyn? Ashlyn!" a voice snapped, pulling her from her daydream. "ASHLYN!"

"Huh?" the teen's eyes flashed open as she was in the high school classroom and not in her destined fantasies. "Oh, yes, sir!" she put her hands together on her desk, sheepishly.

"What did I just say?" the teacher demanded, sharply to see if she were really paying attention, but he knew she wasn't. The question was merely rhetorical.

"Oh! Uhh... We were reciting the Pledge of Allegiance?" Ashlyn smiled nervously.

The other students laughed at her.

The teacher released a sharp sigh. "No, Miss Pittman... This is your homework assignment..." he went back to the board, very exhausted from endless teaching high school students. What was the point? They never listened anyway, why now? "Your assignment is family history. I want each and every one of you to gather as much family information you can from your ancestors, grandparents, mothers, fathers, etcetera!"

"Uhh... Sir," Ashlyn raised her hand. "What if your family's not interesting?"

The teacher grunted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Miss Pittman, I'm sure you can find something about your family to write about. You're all dismissed!"

The bell rang. Ashlyn was following her friend Brianna Smith down the block, feeling stuck.

"Man, what am I gonna write about?" Ashlyn grunted. "My family's not that interesting."

"Oh, come on, Ashlyn, I'm sure you'll find at least something," Brianna encouraged her friend. "You never know unless you try."

"I guess," Ashlyn shrugged. "But, what can I do?"

"Why don't you ask your parents? Maybe your ancestors discovered oil or something."

"Maybe... Wanna come over?"

"Sorry, but I better get started on my homework, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, see ya, Bri." Ashlyn waved her off.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Ash!" Brianna called back, walking her way home.

"At least she has an interesting life..." Ashlyn sighed, folding her arms. "She's with Mystery Incorporated almost all the time... Meanwhile, I'm rotting away with my family..."

Ashlyn had an 'eccentric' family. Above it, she wasn't an only child, she had an older brother named Ashton and a little sister named Ashley. Ashlyn didn't really like being the middle child, there was a lot of pressure to it. She gets more attention than her older brother, but less attention than her younger sister. Plus, almost everything was her fault. The girl walked home and heaved a sigh and walked into the house. Ashley was bragging about her perfect marks in school and how she was prettier than a lot of her friends.

Ashley was a girly girl with light brown hair tied into a braid. She wears a lot of pink, and we mean a lot, many of her outfits are heart based, but she wore a black skirt with red high-heeled boots. Ashton, on the other hand, is kind of more relatable than Ashley is. Ashton is a punk himself, he has black spiky hair with a skull T-shirt, black jeans with a red hoodie and a Grim Reaper necklace. A lot of girls his age want a piece of him. Yeah, these two with a stay-at-home mom and a mechanic father will make an EXCELENT family history report for school.

"Hey, kid," Ashton greeted as he saw Ashlyn. "What's up?"

"School's a bum," Ashlyn grunted a bit and walked forward to toss down her backpack and recline on the couch with her brother.

"Okay, so anyway, Jessica heard from Andrea and Kathryn that Luna doesn't like Zac anymore, cuz..." Ashley started to gossip, she was like a young teenager. "Hey, are you guys listening!"

"Yeah... Sure, why not?" Ashlyn asked, taking her brother's headphones and listening to some punk rock with him.

"UGH! This is so not cool! I'm going to my room." Ashley growled, then stormed off, slamming her bedroom door.

"Is the coast clear?" Ashton asked.

"I thought she'd never leave..." Ashlyn mumbled.

After what felt like forever, the woman of the house made dinner. Amber, even after Ashley was old enough to go to school, she decided to stay home and take extra car of the house. Amber was an interesting mother though. She had light brown hair with a purple headband, wearing a red shirt, black skirt, gray sandals with a necklace around her V-neck.

"I hope you all eat your broccoli this time!" Amber's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Great..." the children said together, already sitting at the table.

Amber smiled and served the kids their dinner, which only appeared to be very little turkey with mountains of broccoli.

'Why don't you ask your parents? I'm sure they know something.' Brianna's advice rang in Ashlyn's ears.

"Umm... Mom? Do you know anything about our family history?"

Amber glanced at her with a small smile. "Not really, dear... Why?"

"It's this project in school." Ashlyn revealed.

"Oh, when I was in school, Luna said to Audrey and Zac..." Ashley spoke up to talk about more gossip.

"Ashley, you're 10, stop acting like you're having your sweet sixteen." Amber lightly scolded her younger daughter, she then smiled at Ashlyn. "Why don't you ask your father, dear?"

"Dad?" Ashlyn nearly snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure he has a thing or two in our family name, you can talk to him after dinner when he watches the game." Amber told her, lightly patting her on the head, then joined them for dinner.

The family ate together while Ashley was gossiping as usual. She always acted like a premature teen. Yakking on the phone, shopping in the mall for any possible kind of shoe, dreaming about boy bands and marrying a rich and handsome actor. Ashton just ate quietly like his mother and other sister. Finally, the man of the house Austin came home.

"So, what's new kids?" Austin asked, getting himself some dinner.

"Your daughter is interested in your family's history." Amber told him.

Austin froze a bit. He turned to Ashlyn specifically. "Meet me in the attic."

Ashlyn nodded and continued to eat. Ashton and Ashley froze as well. They wondered what that was about, but this was about their sister, and not them.

After dinner, instead of watching the game, Ashlyn met her father as promised. He stood by the attic string as she came over to him.

"Okay, ready?" Austin asked.

Ashlyn nodded. "Ready."

Austin stepped back a bit and pulled down on the string to get the attic ladder out. Austin climbed up with Ashlyn following. She looked around the surroundings as she followed her father in the mysterious storage room usually for Christmas decorations and present storage. Austin came across an old photograph and blew dust off from it, nearly coughing. He hadn't seen it in ages and he smiled fondly.

"What is it?" Ashlyn asked, kind of wheezing from the dust.

"Do you know who this is?" Austin asked, holding the photograph to her view. It was a photograph of the famous Wacky Racer dressed in pink that many people knew too well.

"Penelope Pitstop," Ashlyn told him. "But... What does she have to do with our family, Dad?"

"Well, Ashlyn, you should know something," Austin sighed a bit. "Not a lot of people know this, but Penelope had a brother. They raced together when they were very young before Penelope became a professional driver in the Wacky Races against Dick Dastardly. They lived with their guardian, Sylvester Sneekly."

"Who was her brother?" Ashlyn had to know now. She had idolized Penelope Pitstop nearly all her life, but never knew anything about a brother.

"Well, Ashlyn," Austin sighed, looking at her, smiling. "I'm pleased to tell you, I am Penelope's brother."

Ashlyn's eyes widened. "But, that means..."

"Yes, Ashlyn, you are the niece of Penelope Pitstop. I was trying to protect you and the family against Dick Dastardly and the Hooded Claw, so I ran away from the town while Penelope became a racecar driver. I changed our family name from Pitstop to Pittman for our own protection."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn tried to take all that in. Her family name actually wasn't Pittman, but Pitstop and the famous Penelope was her aunt. She couldn't wait to use this for her homework.

"Can I call Aunt Penelope and ask for more information?" Ashlyn asked.

Austin smiled at his elder daughter. "Why don't I call her and you can visit her? You do have a school break to give you enough time to do any research you can and your aunt doesn't live too far away from here."

"Really, Dad?" Ashlyn sounded excited.

"I insist, I'll give her a call, we keep in touch."

"Thanks, Dad, that'd be radical!"

Austin chuckled, ruffling up his daughter's hair which matched his own and went to call Penelope. This was an exciting moment for Ashlyn. Now she knew being a racecar driver was in her blood and she wad destined to become one herself. She always felt it in her soul. She wasn't sure what was more exciting, getting her homework done like this or going to meet a relative she never knew she was related to, but always admired.

After Ashley and Ashton went to bed, Ashlyn was making up her own bed to get some sleep. Her father had been on the phone a long time with Penelope. Maybe this was just as a big news break to Penelope as it was to Ashlyn. As the punk girl got into her bed for the night, Austin came in.

"You still awake?" Austin sat on the end of her bed.

"Yeah," Ashlyn told him, not turning the light out yet because he just came in. "What took you so long? You were on the phone longer than Mom booking a spa reservation with her book club."

Austin chuckled. "Sorry, your aunt was surprised to hear from me after so many years. She hadn't heard from me since your sister Ashley was born."

"So, can I visit Aunt Penelope?"

"Of course, honey," Austin ruffled her hair again. "You're going on a train and leaving at 11:30. Be sure to get up early so you can pack."'

"Aw, cool!"

"Better get your rest now, good night, Ashlyn."

"Night, Dad."

Click! Went the light. Ashlyn settled herself in and started to dream about meeting her aunt/idol. She started dreaming she was in the Wacky Races contest. She could see herself inheriting the Compact Pussycat and she would give it a punk redesign. More black and blue to fit Ashlyn's taste and fancy.

The teen saw herself driving it to compete in endless races. Beating that fiendish Dick Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley. She often envisioned herself knocking them and that Mean Machine into the mud to get a dangerous flat tire or to pop out with an airbag that comically backfired on them stopping to cheat like they always would. Ashlyn then nearly rocked the world of The Slag Brothers and their difficult Boulder Mobile. Racing, so easy, not even a caveman could do it. Rock and Gravel would feel her wrath.

It was almost winning time. Ashlyn steered and drove as quick as she could with The Creepy Coupe right behind her. She clicked a button which unleashed banana peels and it made the Gruesome Twosome slip and fall off a cliff into a river. Ashlyn giggled as she was close to winning. It was almost going to look like Professor Pending was going to win. Ashlyn wouldn't let it, she gripped the steering wheel of the Pussycat and let the rocket engine boost her forward.

Not even the Army Surplus Special was going to have any special treatment today. Ashlyn rear-ended him and wound up beating the other racers. She zipped down the finish line and lifted her arms in victory. Just like in her school fantasy, everyone cheered for the niece of Penelope Pitstop.

"Ashlyn! Ashlyn! Ashlyn!"

The punk teen took in all the fame. She felt so glorious and wasn't going to be a dreamer for very much longer. Except for this one moment.

"Ashlyn, wake up," Amber shook her daughter awake. "You have to get up and get packing, honey, you're leaving in a couple of hours." she greeted with a warm, friendly smile.

Ashlyn woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched a bit in bed and decided to get packing. She packed all her special things including a notebook and pencil as suggested by her parents. Ashlyn thought about how amazing her homework assignment was going to be once she would be back in school and telling her schoolmates all about her famous relative. She was actually looking forward to going to school once her break would be up.

After breakfast, Austin and Amber took their daughter to the train station. Ashton stayed behind to look after Ashley, who would only keep herself busy by tying up the phone and calling all her friends to get the juicy gossip on some of her peers in school.

"This is it, you excited?" Austin asked his daughter, happily.

"Very!" Ashlyn chirped.

"I hope you have a good time, honey, now remember your please and thank you's for your Aunt Penelope." Amber hugged Ashlyn by her neck.

Ashlyn sighed, but smiled. "Yes, Mom..."

The train whistle fumed as it rode up and let off a few passengers. Ashlyn grabbed her bags and said her final good-bye's to her parents. She then dashed as soon as it was empty and some new people were getting on the train.

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

Austin and Amber waved as the train was going off on the train tracks. Ashlyn waved back and sat back, very excited to meet her aunt. She couldn't wait to tell everybody this when she would be back in school. It was just too exciting. She wondered what adventures would await her in the land of Wacky Races.


	3. Chapter 3

The train stopped and Ashlyn stepped out of it. She looked around. She didn't need a picture of Penelope, because she knew the woman all her life, even if she didn't know her big time idol was her own aunt. Ashlyn looked around.

"Are y'all my little niece now?" a Southern drawl was heard.

Ashlyn turned her head to the voice. She got to see Penelope, who looked very different from her racing uniform. The woman had horned pink glasses with her hair down in a flock kind of mess with a lot of pink clothes. She had on a sweater with a white pearl necklace, a nice light pink carnation skirt with rose-colored boots.

"Aunt Penelope!" Ashlyn beamed and ran to Penelope, hugging her tight.

"Hello there, dear, I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"We've met before?"

"Oh, yes," Penelope nodded, then got down on one knee and lifted her hand beneath Ashlyn's waist. "I haven't see ya since you were about this high..."

"Wow, I don't remember that..." Ashlyn looked back at her.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to meet much after that," Penelope hunched straight, smiling fondly at the teenager. "What with my career and dodging the Hooded Claw and all... You look just like your father."

"A lot of people say I look like my mom, but okay." the punk girl shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you settled and I'll rustle you up some grub."

"Thanks, Aunt Penelope."

The blonde racer woman smiled and led her young relative to where she lived. From the distance there was some bushes. There came out the nefarious villain known as Dick Dastardly with his sidekick, Muttley.

"Something about that little girl seems familiar to me somehow... It appears Penelope Pitstop has a child in her possession... What a coincidence..." Dick said in his slimy voice. "And what with MY own brother's child visiting me for her school work... Oh, Danielle!"

There came a teenage girl. She had black hair with a high ponytail, brown eyes, a dark purple jacket with a lighter purple top that exposed her belly, white Capri pants and black boots. "Yeah, Uncle Dickie?"

Dick grunted. "I told you, it's only Dick Dastardly, you child! No matter... Do you recognize that little girl there?" he pointed to Ashlyn with Penelope.

Danielle gave a look and her eyes widened as she gasped, then furrowed her brows. "That's my nemesis in school, Ashlyn Pittman!"

"What if I told you she is the niece of Penelope Pitstop? See, Danielle, girl, evil and hatred toward the Pitstop family is in your blood!"

"Right," Danielle clenched her fists as she grinned evilly. "I've hated that rat Ashlyn since elementary school!"

"Does she know you are apart of our Dastardly family, my dear?"

"Nah... Mom kept her maiden name when she married Dad. He thought it would give me a better reputation in public if she got to keep her name instead of his."

"Your father was always the smart one," Dick rolled his eyes. "Mom always liked him best..."

Muttley wheezily laughed at his master.

"Ah, shut up, ya mutt!" Danielle kicked the dog out from the bushes.

"You're a great pet owner," Dick smirked. "Maybe you are a Dastardly girl after all... Get ready for the history of Wacky Races to change as the Dastardly's will finally get what they want!"

Dick and Danielle laughed a bit evilly together. Like evil uncle like evil daughter from his brother.


End file.
